Horrid Henry's Teacher Talk
'''Horrid Henry's Teacher Talk '''is Episode 21 of Series 5. Summary Dad lets Mad Martin inside the house so he can babysit Henry and Peter. Mum tells the boys that Martin has come to babysit the 2. Henry asks if she and Dad are going out again, to which Mum says "Don't be Horrid, Henry" and tells him that she and Dad are going to Peter's Teacher Talk. Peter then heads inside Mum's room and is excited for Mum and Dad to hear about all the Gold Stars he has earned at school. Henry thinks that being Good as Gold is hard, to-which Peter agrees, with Mum following on that it's harder than being Horrid all the time. Henry then asks what is for tea, and Mum says that Peter would be cooking the dinner tonight. Henry suggests a takeaway, to what Mum just repeats what she said. Peter then says that he is cooking House Hotpots, and then Henry yells Noooo!!! It then follows on to the school, where Dad lets Mum out, as they head inside the building like a real couple would. They then head inside with 2 other parents, with Soggy Sid watching. Mum then worries that they're gonna be talking about Henry, but Dad reminds her they are talking about Peter. Mrs Oddbod then welcomes all the parents to the school and asks the parents to collect the timetables from Miss Lovely. Back at home, Peter is making the hotpot. Peter then explains that the trick to making a good Hotpot is to give it a really good steer and adding in "Magic" water. Henry then looks in the fridge for something to eat and says they shouldn't make it at all, to-which Peter doesn't pay any attention at all. Henry then says why the water is Magic, which Peter says that the water has magic in. Henry then closes the fridge and asks why Mum and Dad never have anything good. Peter then talks back to the audience and says that Mum and Dad will be possibly be finding out how good as good he really is. Back at the school, Mum and Dad are given their Good as Gold timetable by Miss Lovely, which was made by Peter himself. They all agree that the timetable is lovely, and then Mum and Dad head off for their teacher talk. Peter then continues to make the Hotpots and then says that Madame Tutu will be talking about how well his dancing is. Henry then looks with a smile. Madame Tutu however, doesn't want to talk about Peter to Mum and Dad, but Henry! She explains to both of them about how awful Henry has been in her dance classes and strictly talks to the 2 about the awful things Henry has done, like using her studio as a Football Pitch, tied ballet shoes together to make a rope and wrap the girls together and put them all back again. Mum and Dad then notice that their time is up, and head off while Dad says he should be called "Horrid" and not how Madame Tutu calls him. Peter continues on to make the hotpot and then makes a joke about carrots. He then thinks that Mum and Dad are ready to see Miss Lovely now. Back at school though, Mum and Dad are seeing Wheely Walter. They try to talk about Peter to him, but Walter thinks that they're gonna talk about Henry. He tells them about the time when Henry turned the Science Room's sealing blue, but says that it was more or less his fault as he was trying to make Tea at the same time. Mum and Dad then finally manage to talk about Peter, to-which Walter says "Who is Peter?". They then head off and find out why they even saw him in the first place. Soggy Sid then lets Mum and Dad have a seat and say they look awfully familar to him. Dad accepts while Mum declines. Dad then apologises for what he said about Sid's fish Goldilocks at one point, to-which Sid says he doesn't mind as Goldilocks has forgotten about the whole thing due to the fish's 3 second memory. Sid then asks them who they are again, to which Mum says they are Peter's Parents. Sid then says Peter isn't in with him, but as for Henry, he explains what he has done in a music lesson, where he pretended to play a flute. Mum and Dad then head off, while Miss Lovely are ready to talk about Peter. Peter sets up the plates and cutlery and says that Mum and Dad are likely talking to Miss Lovely about all the good things he has done. Mum and Dad though, are talking quickly about both how Henry never does his Homework and how Peter does it more and sometimes does it twice over just for the fun of it. Miss Lovely tries to talk about Peter, but Mum and Dad interrupt her and continue talking about Homework and their hobbies, while everyone else heads out! Then the bell rings and Miss Lovely heads off. As Mum and Dad are heading out, Miss Oddbod says they cannot come out without trying their School Stew, brought in by Greasy Greta which they then try. While at home, Peter has made the exact same stew for the hotpots, which Henry notices. Henry then finds a spare packet of Sweets, which he then eats. Mum and Dad by then, return home. Peter asks them how they were at his Teacher Talk, to-which Mum and Dad are not sure on as they completely forgot about it! When they notice the stew, they then scream Noooo!!!, ending the episode. Characters * Horrid Henry * Perfect Peter * Mum * Dad * Mad Martin (Cameo) * Soggy Sid * Madame Tutu * Miss Lovely * Mrs Oddbod * Wheely Walter *Various parents Category:Episodes Category:Series 5